


New years parties are fun

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [12]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 16yrold Nero, Baby moma Bayonetta, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante decied to throw a party in Vergil's home and invite someone Nero should know but doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New years parties are fun

**Author's Note:**

> Bayonetta/Creza is Nero's mother in this fic. I thought it would be funny to write such an unlikely pair since Bayonetta and Dante are so alike I wanted to change things up.

Placing the last of the decorations on the tables and walls Nero finally could catch his breath. All day his father had him working like a dog to get the main ballroom ready for the New Years party. By no means was Vergil or Nero big on parties, but Dante was. He had asked Nero to borrow the ballroom in their home to throw a party. Nero regretted saying yes. Around one hundred invitations were sent out, Nero was sure that only a few people would show up so he invited some of his friends. Hell, even Nero's biological mother was invited to the event that how certain they was going to be a small turnout.  
Nero changed into his more formal attire though it only consisted of a pair of dark jeans, a black dress shirt and grey vest. 

Guests began to arrive and each telling Nero that they remember him when he was a baby. Apparently a lot of people recognized him just from his eyes alone.   
His Uncle ruffled his hair playfully then leaning on him. 

“Kid all these people know you but you don't know them.” Dante mused.

“Old Man shut it! I'm only doing this because my dad told me to.” Nero growled. “Who are half these people anyway?”

“Former clients, friends, family friends. Like Morrison is an old friend who use to work with me. Lady Mattier and her daughter Lucia are childhood friends. All people that I've met and helped. “ Dante briefed. 

“So basicly no one I know?” Nero said deadpanned. 

“You should go get to know them Kid.” Dante mutters.

“I'll pass.”

Nero was already Sick of greeting people but he had a feeling that Vergil put him there to interact with his mother. Walking in the door was two tall women. One in a white gown with the front slit up to her knees and had a deep blue shaw. She also had chandelier earrings and necklace. The woman next to her wore a red dress with a similar fashion to her companion but their was no jewelry. The woman in white pinched Nero's cheeks then hugging him. Keep in mind Nero has no idea who this person is.

Her hand caressed his cheek but Nero smacked it away. He hated when.people did that. The woman crossed her arms then pulled him a side to get out of the way. With a displeased look she began her rant.

“is that anyway to treat a woman?” she said.

Nero being smart ass brat he slams back with a “it is if they touch you and have not the slightest idea who they are.”

She glared. “Nero how rude of you to treat your mother on such a way!” she complained.

“Mother?” Nero questioned.

The woman sighed. She didn't think he'd remember after all he was four the last time they met. Seeing him now, as a grown young man made her feel like she was the worst woman alive. Vergil was coming by to relive his grouchy teen from his duties. he notes that Jeanne is standing by herself at the door speaking to one of the other guests while Creza had Nero pinned to the wall. Vergil could only assume that he was being a punk as usual. Coming by to disrupt the dispute he overhears her telling Nero a piece of Valuable information.

“Yes boy your mother. Did you really think you got all your looks from your father?” The woman said teasing like.

Nero stayed quiet up until Vergil intervened. His hand pulled the Witch away from her offspring to better hold a conversation.

“Vergil bad manners you've taught our son.” The woman says her top index finger grazing the other one.

“He's naturally bad mouthed like someone I know.” Vergil insulted back.

The tension between the two Nero swore he could see it. The partial devil attempted to escape the possible argument but was yanked back by his said mother. Her hands held his collar to keep him in place. Already the two argued. His mother yelling the reasons she couldn't see Nero as frequent as she wanted. Vergil slammed back with helluva reason why Nero should have lived with her and not him. He brought up the Halloween incident and countless others to prove that he was a poor choice in protecting his child. Nero tried to get away again. Hearing them argue made him feel like this was his fault. The teen spotted his friends and escaped to them.

Kyrie and Kat both noticed Nero's upset expression. The girls- alone with Credo and Tony, headed up to Nero's room. Their the group talked about what happened. Kat and Credo ratted out to Dante about the argument that took place. Immediately Dante addressed the issue between Vergil and Creza.   
Up in Vergil's study they talked.

“Verge That is the most fucked up thing to say in front of the Kid. He didn't need to know half that shit.” Dante told his twin. Then he faced Creza. “You haven't changed for shit. Your kid, who you neglected for twelve years; you made feel like he was nothing to you.”

“I can't drop my job Dante. You of all people should know that.” Creza defended.

“I do. Even though Vergil lives all the way over here, I make the effort to come see Nero. Hell, Lady come here everyday to make sure Nero is okay. You have no excuse.” Dante told her sternly.

“For Sparda sake! I live in New York! I can't always be here.” 

“You're a witch.’Course you can. Make the effort to see your kid.” Dante glared. “We both have dangerous jobs. That shouldn't stop us from putting our family first.”

Dante left the room still fuming. At least he got his point straight. Back at the actual party Lady hugged Nero in hopes to cheer him up. His friends were nice enough to pick up a couple of snacks. Nero did the same as Dante. He ate when he was upset. The plate of sweets was again empty and Nero frowned. Dante walked up to the depressed teen telling him he handle the situation. He suggested Nero go upstairs to talk to his parents. Reluctantly, he left to the upper level. From outside the room he could hear talking.

“You can keep him for the school year and I can take him summer vacation.”Proposed Creza.

“That sounds fair. Since he goes to school here.”Vergil responded.

The doors opened and Nero was a bit uneasy. His mother sat in front of his father's desk with arms crossed. Where they arguing again? He really hoped not. Make things more difficult for him.

“Listen Nero.”Began his mother. “I'm sorry you had to hear us argue and put you in the middle of it.”

The tall woman came up to him caressing his face.”My how you've grown.”

Nero smiled a bit to her. As normal Vergil stayed clear of human interactions. Nero wasn't hurt over it or anything. 

“Could we get back to the party?”Nero asked. 

On the main floor, the many invited guest dance and drank to their hearts content. Nero headed straight for his friends ditching his parents. They didn't seem to mind that Nero scurried away. A slow song came on and Vergil extended a hand out to his baby moma. The tall woman smiled graciously taking his hand. 

Sitting at her table alone, watching everyone dance made Lady feel lonely. She slightly pouted but it was hardly noticeable. Playfully Trish kick her chair catching her attention.

“Might as well dance together.” Trish said to the short haired woman.

The night was almost perfect, till Demons decided to spawn outside the house. Dante smiled as he exchanged glances with the hunters. 

“Great way to kick off the New year!” he shouted kicking the front doors open. 

The demons danced around destroying the front of the house. Everyone drew their weapons and openly attacked the demons.


End file.
